


love of the outdoors

by jonocat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, blowjob, oh shit i'm going to hell, this pure bab needs happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: you aren't eager with working at some camp, but gwen assures you it's the only way out.eventually, you find out that you'll never want to leave due to a dorky guy named david.





	love of the outdoors

You never wanted to work at some stupid fucking camp in the first place, but in Gwen's words, "it was either this, or you're licking your parent's shoes for the rest of your life."

 

The decision had been made after a long night of you whining through texts, and her continuously reminding you of the fact that your ass was broke--there was no other option. It was a terrible situation in your opinion because when you were nine years old on some muggy, summer afternoon, you had ended up getting stung by a fucking bee. If the universe hadn't given you a bigger sign that you and nature didn't and therefore would never get along, you would have been hit by some falling boulder. Or maybe you would be attacked by an angry mother bear, or a swarm of mutated bees, or even some secret, scary society of squirrels that would stuff your dead corpse with a bunch of acorns, or...

"Y/N!". A pair of olive tanned arms wrap tightly around your waist, the soft skin of someone's face pressing against your own. You blinked a little in surprise, fingers floating around as you struggled to figure what you should do. The tension from your neck fell once you realized this wasn't some random stranger squeezing the life out of you. Well...whatever was left of it, that is. "I fucking missed you so much, holy shit! You don't even understand how much of a favor you're doing me." Giving a small frown, you look at the woman before doing a double take. Gwen had looked like she had been roughed out by some animal, thrown in a lake, and than roughed up again. You eyed the half drunk cup of coffee trembling in her hand, ignoring the sloshing contents that began to drip down her arm. Damn. She looked like shit.

"You look like you had sex with a chainsaw." Gwen chortled, slapping your back while leading you further into the entrance of...Camp Camp? Who the fuck was naming these places here anyways? 

"I'd rather do that than this. I mean, " Gwen shook her hands profusely, closing her eyes before giving you a tight lipped smile. "I'm joking! You're gonna love this job, and the kids! Angels. Complete...wonderful, angels." Inwardly cringing at the falling smile slipping from your friend's face, you unhooked her arm from you with an awkward laugh. The fact that she looked like she had fought a war instead of worked at some small camp for kids worried you a little. What exactly has she been going through, and more importantly, what have you gotten yourself into?

"If you say so, Gwen. Oh, what about that guy you said I was going to meet?". Brow furrowing in concentration, you searched for a name. "Dennis...No, that wasn't it. Daniel...Sorry, it's been a long night. It did start with a D, didn't it--". Reeling forward, you feel yourself...falling forward? Arms flapping around, a screech escaped your lips as the pain in your toes notified you must have tripped over some stupid rock or stone--seriously, who the fuck just puts rocks all over the place, dick move nature; and you shut your eyes in preparation of more pain. Holding your breath, you waited for the feeling of grass and bugs and dirt to grace your bare skin, most likely giving you bruises and further dampening this already long ass day. It felt hard and soft and warm at the same time, and some weird beat rhythm thing pulsed on your ear.

 

Wait, was the ground supposed to be breathing? Or having a heartbeat?

 

A small 'oof' graced your ears, and you shot straight up, mouth spilling with apologies as you stared down at the man you had just knocked over like a bowling pin. The spiel faded off though, as you found yourself staring into two pools of verdant confusion and embarrassment. The man underneath you tripped over his words, running a hand sheepishly on the back of his neck. His voice was profusely apologetic.

"Oh gosh dang it, I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going." His pale hands took place of your own, his eyes searching for what you assumed would be injuries of some kind. "You're not hurt or anything?". The ends of your ears began to feel overly warm as he got closer, pushing himself up higher so that he could balance his weight and his own. You shook your head slowly, fidgeting as you realized how far up his thigh you were sitting on. 

"...Uh, no, I'm fine. I should be asking you if you're okay, you did just get knocked over." A genuine smile flashed across his face, and you felt your throat become dry. Shit.

"You didn't hurt me. Just a couple scratches." He showed off one his arms playfully, which was wrapped in a mass of bandages. "I've been through worse." You gave an exhale of disbelief, dusting off your shirt.

"Clearly. Since we're down here, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Y/N." The ginger's grin widened.

"Oh, the new consular here, right? Gwen told me all about you. I'm so excited we can have someone else on the fun old crew of Camp Camp! It's nice to finally meet you, I'm David."The two of you laughed, and the awkwardness shifted. It would be a lie if you didn't find this guy cute, but it was easy to talk to him as he always seemed happy and lighthearted. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad fix after all. 

"Y/N?". Gwen's voice rang out behind you.

"Yeah?".

"...You gonna get out of his lap?". You let out a small squeak, pushing yourself off of him in a flash. Your skin flushed as you looked away, giving another awkward laugh before mumbling a little "sorry." David seemed to pay no mind, dusting off his shorts before giving one last smile towards you.

"Well anyways, it was nice to meet you. I'll let Gwen take you around, and then you can meet the kids!". He gave a small wave to which you gave one back, and bounced off into the more wooded area. You bit your lip, following Gwen in silence. 

 

 

 

"You like him, don't you." You refused to look up at her, eyes widening as a small stone had crossed your path. Kicking it roughly away, you shoved your hands in your pockets. It didn't take a genius or a magician to know she probably had that ugly, fucking smug look on her face anyways.

"Ah, shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm into too many fandoms and than BOOM camp camp fell into my laps like some orphaned child and shit i'm obsessed and binged through all of the episodes pls km
> 
> but yeah david is fucking pure and beautiful and i just want him to find love and sex and happiness


End file.
